Daniel Widdel
Daniel Jay Anthony Widdel (born on July 29th, 1983), is a Canadian born professional wrestler currently working for Ground Zero Wrestling Association (GZWA) under the ring name Jaydan Gabriel. He previously worked for the now defunct ZXWWF . He is also a former mixed martial arts fighter who worked for the Xtreme Fighting Championships. Widdel has an comprehensive background in Judo and amateur wrestling. He was first discovered trying to earn a spot on the first series on the Ultimate Fighter reality series but did not make the cut. He would eventually reach a deal with XFC in 2007. Widdel would leave MMA to train as a professional wrestler in 2008 after serving a 9 month suspension. Early Life Widdel was born in Windsor Ontario, Canada as an only child. At the age of 5 He moved with his mother to Monroe, Michigan after the death of his father, Gabriel Widdel. He would meet his wife Amelia Vukadinovic which they married on October 5th, 2002 but divorced after six months. After graduating high school, he studied Screen Writing at New York University Film School. In 2004 he became a father to a daughter with a woman named Danica. MMA Career In 2005, Widdel auditioned for the first series of the reality series The Ultimate Fighter. He did not make the final cut but he moved down to Seattle, Washington to train with a mixed martial arts team. On October 12th 2006, he made his first amateur MMA match, in losing effort to Mark Donovan. He signed to Xtreme Fighting Championships and fought a match on the first show XFC 1: Dynamite on November 11th 2007. He became the underdog and silenced all critics when he pulled an upset on Sean Lowee and George Degriff. Shortly after, Widdel would be suspended after an altercation involving another fighter, Thomas Haste. After the 9 month suspension, he decided to leave MMA and turn to professional wrestling. Mixed Martial Arts Record ZXWWF The Shift and Gen-Next Championship Widell debuted at the ZXWWF Condemned Pay-Per-View on June 7th as the mystery opponent for Jay Lethal. His real life ex-wife Amiee Vaughan was in Lethal's corner. He was under the ring name Jaydan Gabriel. Jaydan defeated Lethal in squash match; after the match he sent a message to his ex-wife who ran off in horror. Amiee challenged Jaydan to a handicap match against her and her boyfriend Jay Lethal at the next Pay-Per View, Patriotic Punishment. During the coming weeks he formed friendship with Delta Madison, who is Amiee's cousin. A week beforehand, Delta offered to be his tag team partner for the match but he declined. He expressed concern for Delta, saying she shouldn't get involved. Delta was adamant at first but decided to follow his orders. It was revealed at the Pay-Per View that Amiee and Jaydan had renewed their relationship and formed an alliance with The Big Show, dubbing themselves The Shift. Jaydan turned heel and injected himself in the race for the Gen-Next Division title which was held by Bryan Danielson. He interfered in the number one contenders match against Samuel and Red giving Samuel the win via DQ. The next week Jaydan pinned Samuel in a tag team match having Big Show taking out Red out of the picture. It was announced that the Gen-Next title match will be a Triple Threat match at the Summertime Suffering Pay Per View. Jaydan pinned Samuel to become Gen-Next champion in the mainevent of the Pay-Per View. Jaydan was undefeated until Evan Bourne pinned him in a non-title fatal four way match on Xplosion which Big Show was banned from ringside. Jaydan blamed the loss on his ex-wife and wasn't pleased to find out her sudden interest in his other rival Samuel. At the Redemption Pay-Per View, Jaydan retained his championship in a Terrordome match which involved Samuel, Red, Hurricane, Evan Bourne, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. In the closing moments of the match, Sabin and Shelley had helped Jaydan escape from the dome. On the next Xplosion, Jaydan announced that the Motor City Machine Guns have joined forces together. Over the coming weeks, The Shift used their number advantage over Jaydan's rival, Samuel. During that time, Amiee and Jaydan's relationship became strained when she started to support Samuel. At the Pick Your Poison Pay Per View, Jaydan lost his Gen-Next Championship to Samuel in a Barb Wire Steal Cage match when Amiee slammed the cage door in Jaydan's face, giving Samuel the chance to escape. Jaydan created the ZX Big Sexy Tour to find him a new girlfriend. The Shift and the Legion held auditions for many young female hopefuls. Amiee Vaughan revealed that she was going to inform his probation officer of his recent behavior. It was rumored that Jaydan had punched Amiee across the face. She promptly blackmailed him saying that he must listen and do what she said. Jaydan was forced to lay down for Samuel in his Gen-Next rematch from the orders of Amiee. Various Feuds; Face Turn On the first show of 2010, Jaydan and Big Show left their former stable mates, The Motorcity Machine Guns high and dry. Big Show had given Alex Shelley a knockout punch so Chris Sabin could get pinned. The next week Big Show and Jaydan faced off against the Guns but the match was cut short when Big Show knocked out Jaydan Gabriel. On the 18th of January, it became official that Jaydan Gabriel was released from his contract. The negotiations of a new contract fell through. Rumors surfaced of a return when Amiee began to campaign for a The Shift Reunion. On the 24th of March VWA, he made an unexpected return by having Big Show eliminated in the Pick 8 Battle Royal for the contender-ship for the Heavyweight title. Jaydan and Amiee became an on-screen couple once again. Jaydan wrestled his first match on the April 14th VWA where he was defeated by Tyler Black. Jaydan wrestled at the No Where To Run Pay-Per View participating in the Lethal Lockdown match in Team Storm against Team Maddoxx, in which his team won. On 26th of May VWA, Jaydan defeated Conner Styles. The week after they were scheduled for a re-match but it appeared that Conner was attacked backstage and could not compete. Edge was Jaydan's replacement opponent; near the end of the match, Conner attacked Jaydan causing a DQ. Conner claimed he wanted to make an impact and make his mentor, Victor Phillips proud. The two were scheduled to wrestle another match, it was originally a falls count anywhere match but was changed to a No DQ, submission, falls count anywhere match under 5 minutes. Conner made Jaydan tap out after choking him with a 2 x 4. After the match, Jaydan's former rival Samuel appeared on the screen, giving Conner Styles an ultimatum. While Conner was distracted, it gave Jaydan time to give him The Shift (STO Chokehold) much to Samuel's approval. At 'Mania V, Jaydan competed in the yearly Money In The Bank Match as the representative for the VWA Heavyweight championship. The match was ultimately won by Genesis. At the end of the Pay-Per View, ZX announced that 'Mania will be the last telecast of ZXWWF. Ground Zero Wrestling Association (GZWA) 2010 Two weeks after ZXWWF closed its doors, Jaydan Gabriel and his wife signed a deal with Ground Zero Wrestling Association. He appeared on the first House Show on 23rd of July facing Dean Maddoxxx. He lost the match when the lights went off and attacked by mystery person with black smoke. He wrestled on the first televised show Primetime on July 30th defeating Stunray and Serena Dent. In the match he protected Amiee from Stunray who for an unknown reason declared revenge on her. The next week he wrestled Stunray in a one on one match. During the course of the match, Stunray bloodied Jaydan by using the steel ring post. Jaydan was pinned by Stunray when Jaydan jumped off the top rope and was caught by a well timed Stunray Stunner. His wife looked on in horror as Stunray struck Jaydan with the ring bell as Primetime went off the air. On the 20th of August Primetime, Jaydan was a lumberjack for Amiee Vaughan Vs Serena Dent. All hell broke loose as most of the GZWA superstars engaged in a brawl. Jaydan managed to save Amiee from harm once again when Serena, Jack Chaos and Stunray trapped her. Jaydan smashed a steel chair on Stunary's skull twice, knocking him out of the ring while Serena and Chaos retreated. The owner Xion Zeros announced at the first Pay Per View First Encounter that Jack Chaos, Serena Dent and Stunray will face Amiee Vaughan, Jaydan Gabriel and a partner of their choosing in a 6 man tag steel cage match. At First Encounter, the team of Amiee, Jaydan and Undertaker were defeated in the cage match when Serena Dent pinned Amiee after a Heroin Injection (Twist of Fate). After seeing Stunray accompany Serena Dent to the ring for the battle royal for the GZWA Women's Championship. Jaydan evened the score and the two launched a brawl within the crowd. Jaydan participated in the battle royal for the GZWA championship. He was the last eliminated by The Undertaker when he watched his wife struck Stunray with multiple chair shots. Personal Life Widdel was previously engaged in 2006 to a Woman named Danica. They have a child together named Audrey who was born in March 2004. They ended their engagement early 2008. Their split was amicable and they share joint custody of their daughter. In 2009, Widdel renewed his relationship with Amelia Vukadinovic, better known as Amiee Vaughan. They moved in together in Santa Monica, California. They work together as an on-screen couple on ZXWWF and now GZWA. In May 2010 the couple's divorce laywer was under investigation and it was discovered that their divorce papers weren't correctly filed. Vaughan had married their divorce lawyer Rainn Hartloff in 2006 until 2008. Hartloff had forged Widdel's signature after he refused to sign the papers. Hartloff was sent to court over the charges of forgery, bigamy and bribery, in which both Vaughan and Widdel testified against him. They couple have decided to resume their marriage and be husband and wife again after 7 years. Widdel briefly dated ZXWWF Diva, Tina Angel. Widdel is a recovering alcoholic. The altercation with MMA Fighter, Thomas Haste was alcohol related violence. He was charged with assault and battery. He was subjected to a one year probation and required to attend AA meetings. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Narcotiic Guillotine Choke * Cover of Undercover Bridging grounded double chickenwing *''Corrosive'' Inverted Overdrive *''The Shift'' Chokehold STO Signature Moves :*Roundhouse Kick :*Rear naked Choke Hold :*Heel Hook :*Kneeling Side Slam :*Shin breaker :*Crucifix neck crank :*Running Spear :*Figure Four Lock :*Dragon Whip :*Implant DDT :*Running Kick to the Face :*Front Dropkick :*Sit-Out Powerbomb :*Jumping High Kick Nicknames :*The Ghost :*The Anti-Hero, Hero :*The Filthy Fix Managers :*'Amiee Vaughan' :*Big Show Entrance Themes :*Visions By Pendulum (Debut Theme) :*Other Side By Pendulum (With The Shift} :*City of Delusion By Muse (July 2009 - January 2010) :*Self Vs Self By Pendulum featuring In Flames (March - July 2010) :*'Comprachicos By Pendulum (July - Present)' Championship/Accomplishments *'ZXWWF' :* Gen-NeXt Division Champion (1)